Title cards
Title cards are apart of media in which the title of the product is shown on screen. The following sub sections have galleries to the episodes of Robotech with Title Cards, with varying versions of each. Early Projects Space Fortress Macross Pilot.png|"Space Fortress Macross" Genesis Pilot Titlescreen.png|"Genesis Climber MOSPEADA" Codename-robotech.png|"Codename: Robotech" Macross Saga Original File:Boobytrap_Original_title.png|1: "Boobytrap" File:Countdown_original_title.png|2: "Countdown" Space_Fold_original_title.png|3: "Space Fold" The_Long_Wait_original_title.png|4: "The Long Wait" Transformation otc.png|5: "Transformation" Blitzkrieg otc.png|6: "Blitzkrieg" Bye-bye mars otc.png|7: "Bye-Bye Mars" Sweet sixteen otc.png|8: "Sweet Sixteen" Gloval's report otc.png|14: "Gloval's Report" Homecoming otc.png|15: "Homecoming" Battle Cry otc.png|16: "Battlecry" Phantasm otc.png|17: "Phantasm" Farewell, Big Brother otc.png|18: "Farewell, Big Brother" Bursting Point otc.png|19: "Bursting Point" Paradise lost otc.png|20: "Paradise Lost" A new dawn otc.png|21: "A New Dawn" Battle Hymn otc.png|22: "Battle Hymn" Reckless otc.png|23: "Reckless" Showdown otc.png|24: "Showdown" The robotech masters otc.png|29: "The Robotech Masters" Viva Miriya otc.png|30: "Viva Miriya" Broken Heart.png|32: "Broken Heart" A rainy night.png|33: "A Rainy Night" Remastered Titlescreen Boobytrap.png|1: "Boobytrap" Remastered title.png|2: "Countdown" Ep 3 title screen.png|3: "Space Fold" Title screen ep 4.jpg|4: "The Long Wait" Title ep 5.jpg|5: "Transformation" Title ep 6.jpg|6: "Blitzkrieg" 7 BBM Title Card.jpg|7: "Bye-Bye Mars" Ep 6 title screen.jpg|8: "Sweet Sixteen" Title screen ep 9.jpg|9: "Miss Macross" Blind Game Title.png|10. "Blind Game" Fc title remas.png|11: "First Contact" Big Esc title.png|12: "The Big Escape" Ep 13 remastered title.png|13: "Blue Wind" Remastered Title.png|14: "Gloval's Report" HC title remastered.png|15: "Homecoming" Battlecry remastered title.png|16: "Battlecry" Rick asleep.png|17: "Phantasm" Fbb remastered title.png|18: "Farewell, Big Brother" Remastered Bursting Point title.png|19: "Bursting Point" 20 remas title.png|20: "Paradise Lost" 21 remastered title.png|21: "A New Dawn" Remastered Title 22.png|22: "Battle Hymn" Reckless Remastered Title.png|23: "Reckless" Showdown Remastered Title.png|24: "Showdown" Wedding Bells Title Remastered.png|25: "Wedding Bells" The messanger remastered title.png|26: "The Messenger" Foa remastered title.png|27: "Force of Arms" Episode 28 remastered titles.png|28: "Reconstruction Blues" Episode xxix remastered title.png|29: "The Robotech Masters" Viva miriya.png|30: "Viva Miriya" Remastered title xxxi khyron's revenge.png|31: "Khyron's Revenge" Broken heart remastered title.jpg|32: "Broken Heart" A Rainy Night Remastered Title.jpg|33: "A Rainy Night" Private time remastered title.jpg|34: "Private Time" Season's greetings remastered title.jpg|35: "Season's Greetings" To the stars title.jpg|36: "To the Stars" Robotech Masters Original File:Dana's_Story_Original_Title.png|37: "Dana's Story" File:False_Start_original_title.jpg|38: "False Start" File:Southern_Cross_original_title.jpg|39: "Southern Cross" Volunteers_Title_1.png|40: "Volunteers" Half_Moon_original_title.png|41: "Half Moon" Danger_Zone_original_title.png|42: "Danger Zone" Prelude_to_Battle_original_title.png|43: "Prelude to Battle" The_Trap_original_title.png|44: "The Trap" Metal_Fire_original_title.png|45: "Metal Fire" Star_Dust_original_title.png|46: "Star Dust" Outisders_original_title.png|47: "Outsiders" Deja_Vu_original_title.png|48: "Deja Vu A_New_Recruit_original_title.png|49: "A New Recruit" Triumvirate_original_title.png|50: "Triumvirate" Clone_Chamber_original_title.png|51: "Clone Chamber" File:Love_Song_Original_Title_Card.png|52: "Love Song" File:The_Hunters_Original_Title.png|53: "The Hunters" File:Mind_Game_original_title.png|54: "Mind Games" File:Dana_in_Wonderland_original_title.jpg|55: "Dana In Wonderland" File:Crisis_Point_original_title.png|56: "Crisis Point" File:Daydreamer_original_title.png|57: "Daydreamer" File:Final_Nightmare_original_title.png|58: "Final Nightmare" File:The_Invid_Connection_original_title.png|59: "The Invid Connection" File:Catastrophe_Title_Screen_Original.png|60: "Catastrophe" Remastered Dana's Story Remastered Title.png|37: Dana's Story Volunteers Title Missing.png|40: "Volunteers" (title missing) Danger Zone Title.png|42: "Danger Zone" Prelude to Battle Missing Title.png|43: "Prelude to Battle" The Trap Titecreen remastered.png|44: "The Trap" Robotech episode XLV Metal Fire.png|45: "Metal Fire" Stardust_Missing_Title.png|46: "Star Dust" (title missing) Outsiders_Missing_Remastered_Title.png|47: "Outsiders" (title missing) File:Deja_Vu_Missing_Title.png|48: "Deja Vu" (title missing) File:A_New_Recruit_Remastered_Title.png|49: "A New Recruit" File:Triumvirate_Remastered_Title.png|50: "Triumvirate" File:Clone_Chamber_Remastered_Title.png|51: "Clone Chamber" File:Love_Song_Remastered_Title.png|52: "Love Song" File:The_Hunters_Remastered_Title.png|53: "The Hunters" File:Mind_Game_Remastered_Title.png|54: "Mind Games" File:Dana_in_Wonderland_Remastered_Title.png|55: "Dana In Wonderland" File:Crisis_Point_Remastered_Title.png|56: "Crisis Point" File:Daydreamer_Remastered_Title_1.png|57: "Daydreamer" File:Final_Nightmare_Remastered_Title.png|58: "Final Nightmare" File:The_Invid_Connection_Title_Card_Remastered.png|59: "The Invid Connection" File:Catastrophe_Remastered_Title.png|60: "Catastrophe" New Generation Original to be added Remastered File:The_Invid_Invasion_Remastered_Title.png|61: "The Invid Invasion" File:The_Lost_City_Remastered_Title.png|62: "The Lost City" File:Lonely_Soldier_Boy_Remastered_Title.png|63: "Lonely Soldier Boy" Survival Remastered Title.png|64: "Survival" Curtain Call Remastered Title.png|65: "Curtain Call" Hard Times Remastered Title.jpg|65: "Hard Times" Robotech: The Sentinels Original Robotech II Title 1.png| Robotech II Title 2.png| Remastered Robotech the Sentinels Remastered Title.png| Robotech II Episode I title screen.png|1: "A New Threat" Robotech II The Sentinels Episode II The Inorganics.png|2: "The Inorganics" Robotech II Wedding Day Remastered Title.png|3: "Wedding Day" Category:Content